


Py and the Evil Dragon Spirit

by Stamy_Tomas



Series: Korrasami's Domestic Life [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adopted Children, Bending (Avatar), Children, Gen, Korrasami is Canon, Stage Play, children's play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stamy_Tomas/pseuds/Stamy_Tomas
Summary: Pyrite puts on a play with Korra for Asami. Kallik participates. Bolin and Opal arrive in time for Nuktuk to be endangered by the evil dragon spirit.Short, cute story.





	Py and the Evil Dragon Spirit

“Okaa-san! Okaa-san!” Pyrite calls from the garden. She is standing on a concrete pad near the edge of property. To the left and right are drawings of trees taped to pillars. Hanging across the gap at the top is a curtain rod with a red, plastic shower curtain spread across. The morning sun casts shadows from behind the curtain. Korra’s shadow on the curtain waves to Asami as she walks to the garden.

Py bows and says, “Dear audience, it is a pleasure to see you this morning. For today is a special day. The Sato Players present, Py and the Evil Dragon Spirit.” On cue, Korra makes a small spout of fire shoot into the air behind the curtain. Py squeals in excitement. Asami giggles and claps.

“In the Village of Kallik,” Py says as she pulls the curtain to the left side, “a young boy was taking his polar bear puppy for a walk.”

Kallik walks in from the right. He is pulling a three feet tall, stone polar bear dog. He focuses on maintaining the thin layer of ice under the dog so he can pull it. As he walks on stage, Py runs around the pillar on the left.

When Kallik is one quarter across the stage, Py whispers loudly from off stage, “Psssst. Say, ‘what a beautiful day for a walk.’”

Kallik stops and pouts. “I’m not at my mark!” he protests.

“Ok, get there.”

Kallik glares at her as he stomps one step forward. He nods his approval. He turns, faces Asami, and says stiffly, “What a beautiful day for a walk around… the Spirit Wilds.” Asami chuckles.

Py walks in from the left. She over-exaggerates her movements, stepping confidently and waving her arms around. “Dear Sir,” she booms. “There are reports of a dragon spirit bothering humans in the sector. I advise you to return—”

Korra screeches from the left side of the stage. She throws a flame over the curtain. From the top corner, a drawing of a dragon spirit head sneaks into view.

“I told you I don’t like it that loud!” Kallik yells. He looks to Asami and cries, “I need my earmuffs!”

Py huffs her disapproval.

Asami asks, “Do you know where they are?”

“Yes.”

“Then go get them.”

Kallik stomps off stage toward the house.

“Tell him thank you for playing along,” Korra says.

“Kallik!”

“Quietly walk to him and say thank you.”

Py runs to him and softly says, “Thank you for playing. I forgot you asked me to be quieter. I’m sorry.”

“Forgiven,” he replies. “And you’re welcome.” He turns and walks to the house.

“Great job,” Asami says as Py runs back.

“Yeah,” Korra adds, “thank you.”

“Welcome,” Py says. To Korra, “You ready to fight, dragon spirit?!”

Korra grins. “Bring it!”

Py returns to her spot on stage and says, “Oh, no! The dragon spirit! Run to safety, Sir! And take Naga Jr.!” She pushes the stone animal off stage to the right. “I’ll handle the spirit!”

Asami chuckles to herself. “Naga Jr.”

Py stomps on the concrete and spreads her feet wide. Korra walks on stage holding a dragon spirit puppet on two sticks. The first stick has the drawing of the green dragon spirit’s head. A green, feather boa is connected to the tops of the sticks. Red scales are glued along the boa and at the tail.

Korra roars, points the head up, and punches a flame.

“You’re fire can’t scare me, spirit!”

Korra waves the puppet and says, “The Spirit Wilds aren’t for you, human. Begone!”

“You bego—en!” Py stomps on the concrete and ejects a fist size stone. She punches the rock at the spirit’s head. 

Korra ducks the head under the rock. “Human! That will not stand!” Korra aims the head at Py and flicks a weak fire at her.

Py takes a second to respond. She lifts a wall up to her waist. She looks at the spirit’s head for a second. Then she ducks behind the wall. 

Korra flicks another flame.

Py giggles. Korra looks at Asami and quietly giggles. Asami smiles and shakes her head.

Py pops up and shouts, “You’re flames are no match for earthbending!” She punches two rocks from the wall. 

Korra wiggles the puppet and yells, “Ouch! Aw! Stop it, powerful bending master.” 

Korra roars and runs at Py with the puppet. Py giggles and runs around the stage. Korra chases her and giggles.

As they are running around, Opal and Bolin arrive on an air bison behind Asami. Bolin runs on stage and yells, “Little girl, is this dragon spirit attacking you? I, Nuktuk, am here to save you!”

“No Uncle Bolin!” Py protests. “I am the hero!”

Korra gets a wicked grin and turns to Bolin. “Nuktuk! My nemesis! I’ll have you for dinner!”

“Oh, no,” Bolin yells. “I can’t handle the dragon spirit. Who will save me?”

“Don’t be afraid!” Py squeals, “The Amazing Pyrite will save you.” Py runs to Korra and loudly whispers, “Lower the head.”

Korra nods and lowers the head. She growls at Py and says, “I’ll eat the Amazing Py! I hope she tastes like strawberries!”

“No!” Py screams. She stomps hard on the stage. A pillar of earth erupts from under the concrete. Korra stumbles backwards. “Dragon spirits don’t eat humans!” She roundhouse kicks a chunk of dirt at Korra. Korra and Bolin cover their faces as the dirt spreads everywhere.

“Ah!” Korra says. “Not earth! I can’t fly if I’m covered in earth!”

“I know!” Py yells. She punches twice and roundhouse kicks more dirt. 

Korra is now covered in dirt. “Oh, no. The Amazing Pyrite has defeated me. I’ll return to the Spirit World, but I’ll remember this. And I’ll have my revenge!”

Bolin sweeps Py off the stage and onto his shoulders. “My hero! I thought for sure the spirit had my neck. How will I ever repay you?”

“Piggyback rides!”

“That I can do!” He runs around the garden. Laughter, squeals, and gasps fill the air.


End file.
